


【好兆头AU】邻家男孩

by PineappleMike



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike
Summary: 人类学生清水AU CAC无差刀，正好三千字，I love you 3000
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	【好兆头AU】邻家男孩

无底的深渊吸着他向下坠，他疯狂挥舞手脚企图捞到一根树枝或是一个扶手，但周围像被抽了真空似的空无一物，他就这么翻滚着掉落，失重感和眩晕让他想呕吐。突然时间停下来，一只手伸到他面前，粉粉嫩嫩的骨节不甚分明，但圆润白皙得很好看，“抓住我。”

克劳利从梦里惊醒，在黑暗中喘着粗气。

他认得出那只手。

那是在他捧着从杂货店买的一大袋东西走上家门前的路不小心掉了一罐罐头，罐头当啷当啷磕在地面逐渐跳远时拾起并陪他走到门口后递给他的那只手，也是他在座位后排看到左前方在卷子上简直不需要思考就唰唰地写个不停的那只手；是在走廊里捏着小钥匙小心翼翼打开和关上储物柜，生怕惊扰周围嘈杂过路人的那只手，也是在和朋友讲话时偶尔挠一挠自己金色的短发或者乖巧地放在膝头的那只手。

他感觉自己已经把这只手的特征烂熟于心，每一条掌纹，每一个指甲上的棱角，每一条青色的血管都像是自己的一般熟稔。

那是亚兹拉斐尔的手。

克劳利不知道自己是什么时候发现自己爱上这个男孩的。

他和自己那么不同：他是个好学生，老师表扬，校内校外得奖，邻里夸赞的乖小孩；而自己是个坏孩子，捉动物上树恶作剧一个不落，老师拿自己没办法，邻里看到自己都不自觉地有些提防。

所以自己什么时候开始喜欢他呢？喜欢看亚兹拉斐尔那头颤巍巍的金毛，喜欢悄悄闻他带着淡淡花香和书本香的外套，看他笑得眉眼弯弯甚至忍不住自己偷偷也笑起来，即使亚兹的笑并没有对着自己。什么时候呢？他想破了头也不知道。

虽是隔了几栋房子的邻居，但他们只在平时上课以及万圣节之类的节日才有机会碰面。亚兹有车接车送，他坐校车。至于周日本来可以见面…但去他的教堂，克劳利每次都会翘掉。

也许我就是会下地狱的那种人吧，克劳利想着，讽刺似的笑了笑，踩死了脚边的一只蚂蚁。

“笑什么呢？”熟悉的嗓音吓得他一愣，倚在大树上的身子打了个滑。“咳，没什么。”克劳利有些狼狈逃一样地回了屋子，看窗外的亚兹拉斐尔挠挠头，径直地回了家。

奇怪…他是特意来找我的吗？自己的心漏跳了一拍，胸腔里意外的有些痒痒的暖意。

接下来的几个月，他活像个偷窥狂。好像除了厕所和上下学，亚兹无时无刻不在他的观察范围内。每次他看向自己，克劳利都屏住呼吸装作若无其事，然而亚兹投来的目光总是稍纵即逝，随即又转向了同班的男孩女孩，他就开始怅然若失。

有一次亚兹看向自己时碰巧自己在接水，水漫了出来烫得手红了一片。克劳利咒骂了一声，心里有一丝希望他没有发现自己的窘态，又有一丝希望他能过来救自己的场，就像以往一样。

下一秒一双手拿着纸巾伸过来，“快去拿凉水冲一冲，然后去校医那里找庞夫蕾夫人上一点烫伤膏吧。”他抬头，看见亚兹平日里的笑收起了，眼神里应该是关切吧，把原来就大的眼睛撑得更大，嘴唇红红的软软的。

那么一瞬间他很想亲上去。

庞夫蕾夫人喋喋不休地唠叨他怎么不小心一点，但克劳利一个字都没听进去。他也是喜欢自己的吧？他想，不然他不会注意到我的。

他开始变本加厉地恶作剧，上课弹纸团到亚兹的后脑勺骗取一个亚兹不明所以的回头，故意藏起来他的作业本再假装拾到了还给他，给他的书桌里放条小蛇再打算英雄救美——最后一个他失算了，因为刚进教室他就听到了亚兹的惊呼——

“我的宝贝，看看你！你太美了。”

看着那条黑色小蛇缠绕着亚兹的食指像一枚金属的戒指，克劳利有点希望自己是那条蛇。

万圣节了。今年他打听好亚兹准备穿成天使的样子，他想了想，决定扮一个恶魔，地狱来的使者那种，够酷。

但是希望落空了，他一晚上怎么也没见到亚兹，简直像是他故意躲着自己似的——克劳利急忙赶走了这个可怕的念头。

“嘿，克劳利。”就在他垂头丧气地拎着一包糖果，告别了朋友一个人往回走的时候，不知从哪里出现的亚兹叫住了他。

他猛地回头，快得差点闪到了脖子。于是克劳利看到一个头顶着金色光圈，身后两个毛茸茸的大翅膀的亚兹。他很可爱，克劳利在心中暗暗记下来，翅膀和他很搭。

“我看你穿成了恶魔的样子，很好看。”

“谢谢，你也是。”克劳利低头踢着脚边的小石子，双手插兜。这有尴尬，他没想到该怎么应对。

“你…怎么样，拿了多少糖果。”亚兹望着他手边的袋子。

“挺多的。”他伸出手颠了颠丢在地上的一大袋子，巧克力和棒棒糖以及拐棍糖互相撞击发出一声闷响。“你呢？”

“我没拿多少，”亚兹叹口气，“去的时候很多家的糖果都给完了。”

“那…你可以拿些我的。”克劳利向着他丢在地上的袋子努努嘴，“我这太多了反正也吃不完。”

亚兹挠了挠头。

半晌他开口，“不用了，太麻烦了。”

“麻烦？”克劳利腾地三步并作两步走到亚兹面前，“我不会觉得麻烦，我想给你，你拿着。”他把一袋子都狠狠地塞到亚兹手里，赌气似的。

留亚兹一个人在原地眨着眼睛。

不知道哪个浑小子躲在树后面还是篱笆后面把这些都听了去，克劳利只知道第二天他进教室的时候所有的男生都在拍桌子吹口哨和哄笑，看向他和教室里唯一一个安静地缩在椅子上的男孩。

克劳利一秒就猜到了原因，狠狠地瞪着他们喊他们闭嘴。他倒不那么在意自己，但看到人群中亚兹坐在那里，头很低完全没有平日里阳光的样子，他有些心疼地抿住嘴。

“原来你们两个有猫腻啊！”几个带头的男生阴阳怪气地调笑，“恶！心！”“这么宠你小男朋友啊，真是了不得。”

他用肩膀撞开几个挡住路的男生，坐到椅子上把头埋进书里。

第二天放学的时候，一只手放到克劳利的课桌上。他抬头看到亚兹拉斐尔严肃的面孔，“我想和你谈谈。”

操场，两个人坐在草皮上看周围飞来飞去叽叽喳喳的麻雀。

“你想谈什么？”

“你是不是喜欢我？”

“别逗了，我喜欢你？我为什么会喜欢你。”

亚兹叹口气。“总之，我马上要转学走了。”

“为什么？这么突然。”克劳利再也掩饰不住的焦急。

“我父亲有了新工作…以及，我们现在在这个学校传言太多了，不太好，我父母都不太高兴。”亚兹低头把手指绞到一起，“我也不想走，我的很多朋友都在这里，比如你。”

“我是…你的朋友吗？”

“难道不是吗？”亚兹扑闪着大眼睛，“我以为我们是朋友的。”

克劳利脑子里嗡嗡的像是变成了黑白老电视般的有了噪点。他探过身去，找上了亚兹依旧红嫩嫩的嘴唇。

他尝到了甜甜的味道，也感到了他僵硬地没有任何回应。克劳利识趣地结束了这个草率的吻。

“克劳利，我知道你喜欢我挺久了，弹纸团还有把小安托尼放到我课桌里我知道都是你做的。我以为只是朋友般的喜欢，现在看来，不是。

我爱你，就像爱我的兄弟姐妹，我的同班同学，甚至我的朋友般爱你。我爱你，因为你也是上帝的子民，是和我一起长大的伙伴，但我们之间，没有可能。”

克劳利看向他的眼睛，他看到了那样一种广博的爱，包罗万象，像是日光均匀地洒在地面上，无论是西瓜还是玉米，白鸽还是麻雀都同等地接受这样的恩赐和馈赠，没有人多一分，也没有人少一毫。就好像有一杆天平，称量着每个人的所得：天平不会向任何一个人倾斜，就连克劳利也不行，他也只是芸芸众生之一罢了。

可是他不想要这样的爱啊。他想要独一无二，想要人群中牢牢锁住他的那个眼神，每次一受伤时第一时间冲到他面前的那个人，跌倒了总在身边马上把他扶起来的那只手。

他想要唯一，而亚兹拿着一杆天平。

过了几天亚兹搬走了，他在自己的房间里朝亚兹挥手，虽然他没有哭但是嘴里却咸咸的。亚兹给他留下了一个圣诞球，里面是小王子和他的狐狸。

多年后，他在厨房里突然看到一个闪亮的车停在门口，下来一个身着浅色西装的绅士，微笑着晃动一头的金发走上前跟他拥抱致意，在他耳边轻轻说，“我回来了。”

克劳利睁开眼，盯着光秃秃的天花板想，如果这不是一个梦就好了。


End file.
